


we're over with.

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [9]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Cheating, M/M, quackbur, quackibur, wilhachu, wilkity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: quackity finds wilbur doing something, and this is the aftermath.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot (Hinted)
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	we're over with.

**Author's Note:**

> ruh roh ...

The rain slowly came down, dampening Alex's hair. His usually bouncy and dark vibrant curls were straightening out. His fair and soft skin was stinging, from the cold of the day and rain. The water made Alex's hair a somewhat darker black. It was strange. 

Wilbur's hair stayed the same, just clung tighter to his face. 

“Come on idiot. Let’s just go back inside the gym and talk this out..” He neared to the shorter boy, who lashed out when he got too close. 

“No! I’m not going back in the gym with you! Not after what you did. Leave me alone Will.” Venom, pain, and hatred laced his voice. 

He was enraged with Wilbur. He couldn’t even look him in the eyes. 

Wilbur Soot had been caught kissing Niki Nihachu, in the rain, behind the gym just yesterday. Alex remembers it so vividly like it just happened. 

The sight was burned into his mind. It was playing like a broken record. 

Wilbur's hands on her waist and on her face, cupping it gently. Niki had wrapped her hands around his neck with a soft grip to his hair. 

They were both clearly enjoying themselves. 

The blush showed on their faces not only from the kissing but the heat between the two on the cold rainy day. 

Alex usually LOVED rainy days, the beautiful sight that the rain bought to them, and the enormous amount of cuddles they would bring each other when it was too cold to go out, or the days that they were feeling devious and decided to play some pranks in the rain, but that image ruined it for him COMPLETELY. 

The fear on Wilbur's face was funny to Alex. Alex was the one crying. Why was Wilbur scared? 

He knew it was wrong and still did it. 

He didn’t even want to talk to the taller male. 

He now despised him. 

Ren gave him his love and the dazzling brunette boy decided to smash it into smithereens. 

The ravenette snapped out of it, facing Wilbur, 

“Listen Alex, I’m really sorry-“ He was cut off with a loud yell. 

“If you’re sorry then don’t do that to your next partner, cause us? Hah. It’s fucking over. After seeing you with her, I know that I’m not what you want, Will. Look at what you did, Will. Look at YOUR mess.” Alex hissed, choking in sobs before running off leaving the ravenette all alone, as raindrops paddled and tickled down his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> MAN.


End file.
